megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
CloakMan.EXE
"Hmmph intressing. I like your blood more then a Navi" : ―CloakMan.EXE, Mega Man Battle Network Black OX CloakMan.EXE known in Japan as MantleMan.EXE (外套ーマンエグゼ GaitoMan Eguze) is a vampire themed Net Navi that appears in MegaMan Battle Network Black OX he is very intressing eating humans blood more then a Navi and appears thoughout in Mortimer City to gives almost finished Lan. Thoughout when Chaud gives him an punch to his face and finished them thoughout the Net Lan knows that he is not an human. Game History MegaMan Battle Network Black OX CloakMan appears first at Mortimer city Lan saw him at an Lakeside house left Tadashi his old house. He stalked Lan when he was finding humans thoughout his life. Lan sees his emblem at his ears and sees that he is a Navi As he says his message I like your blood more then A navi Lan shocked but when Chaud comes to punch him on his face. CloakMan try to attack Lan and Chaud. Chaud gives an Laptop and CloakMan scares the way out and is plug it into Chaud PC. Lan must set MegaMan.EXE to battling him. And he is defeated. His last sequence is when he Battle with FakeMan.EXE CloakMan is permamently deleted by FakeMan minigun strike. He is never seen in MegaMan Battle Network Blue SX. Only at one memory of Lan after his almost death. Other appearence. New MegaMan NT Warrior (manga) CloakMan appears when he was told to Ultimus Weil to stay in his strikes. When CloakMan try to attack ProtoMan.EXE CloakMan finished with an scarf. But as Quint.EXE try to defending ProtoMan CloakMan is broken by the Driller from Quint attack. When CloakMan is logged out. And Norbert is for his first meeting Chaud. MegaMan NT Warrior Rise (anime) CloakMan appears in a evil personality thoughout Lan. This same personality was the same way in the game. When Norbert using his Laptop from Chaud and CloakMan is set under the internet MegaMan and Quint battling CloakMan and is deleted. This sequence says that CloakMan is killed from MegaMan.EXE when FakeMan.EXE killed him during the game. Abilities * CloakMan starts the battle with 2 Batty's around which so that he defending his enemy's attacks * Cloak Wing - CloakMan using his Cloak to gives an wing of Tornado's around which. * Technical Bite - CloakMan using an bite when you are become slowly and dizzy when you lost a lot of HP. * Cloak slam - CloakMan using his Cloak to slam you to the ground. Trivia. * CloakMan is an typically similarity's to the Navi ShadeMan.EXE the two behind are Solo and eating Blood to Navi's and for CloakMan almost Lan. * CloakMan is also an Net Navi behind the Dark Chips after Dr Regal and ShadeMan. MegaMan can defeat CloakMan simply when you has the Dark Chips powers. * CloakMan has similarity's by the Beyblade Burst Evolution character Norman Tarver.Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network Black OX Bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:Male NetNavis Category:Antagonists Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters